U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,582 describes novel antiparasitic compounds having the structural formulae: ##STR1##
The above compounds are isolated from the fermentation medium of Nodulisporium sp., ATCC 74245, and are potent ectoparasiticidal, antiparasitic, and insecticidal agents.